The cliched date or something
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Ho,hum, Lightning and Hope go on a date and I try to make it humorus yet cute with a bunch of dumb cliches.
1. Chapter 1

Note: So...considering everything that's been going down with 13-2 and how this is no way in hell even close to what happens, just forget all of the 'real' stuff and focus on the fun I'm serving you. I own not a thing here.

Hope examined himself over and over again in the bathroom mirror. He thought he looked good, but, was it good enough? He'd known Lightning for years, she was the person that taught him to be tuff, a true man. He snorted a little at that thought. Most people would have thought it degrading, humiliating, for a woman to teach a man courage and the like. If only they knew Lightning, she'd knock them upside the head.

He examined his chin in the mirror. Yup, he'd gotten all the hair and no razor burns or nicks. He glanced down at his clothes, nice shirt, nice slacks, all new, but he'd never tell anybody that. The other members of their old team would never let him live it down. Most of all, Snowe. That big dummy would try and give him adives on women. As if! Woman or not, Lightning didn't act like one and treating her like Snowe treated Serah would get him punched in the face...again.

His eyes glanced at his watch, ten minutes till he had to meet up with Lightning. His hands suddenly felt clammy and his mouth grew dry. He could feel his nerves getting shot.

"No, no." He tried to calm himself. "Don't chicken out now. You can do this. She's just another person, like Fang or Vanille. Well, maybe not Vanille, but kinda close to Fang."

Hope took a deep breath before walking out of his apartment.

It was a miricle that Lightning had even agreed to this date. It had taken everything he had to ask her out, and he was sure she would have said 'no' in her 'straight to the point' Lightning way. No suger coating it, no beating around the bush, just flat out 'no'. But she said 'yes'. Well, it was actually 'sure' but that's still a 'yes'.

Her answer had floored him, he actually stood with his mouth hanging open like a fish. He must have looked like a moron, but Lightning stood silently staring at him. How like her. Even after she'd agreed to the date, Hope hadn't actually thought of what they would do on said date, he had excepted a 'no' after all.

It was Lightning that had suggested they go to the new market that was opening.

Hope stood before the door to Lightning's house, his knuckles were inches from knocking. Did he look good enough? Was his hair straight? His heart beat into his throat. This was more terrifying then any enemy he'd face.

Swollowing as best he could with a dry mouth, Hope wrapped on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Coming!" A sweet voice called.

Hope's whole body went rigged. That wasn't Lightning's voice. That, that was Serah's! What was Serah doing here? She was suppose to be living with Snowe!

Panic started to set in. What was he ganna do? Wait, why was he panicing? This wasn't a big deal, he was allowed to date Lightning. They were both adults after all. 19 and 26, nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all.

The door opened and just like he feard, Serah was on the other side. "Oh, Hope." She smiled. It matched Lightning's rare one. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, well, I'm here to see."

"My sister?"

"Y..yeah."

She giggled slightly. "Sis won't admit it, but she's been waiting for you."

Hope's heart lept. "Really? Like, waiting for me, how?"

The little sister giggled again. "She's been pacing. She claims she's thinking, but I just knew in my gut, it was something more important."

Soft blushed covered his pale cheeks. "I, I see."

"Serah?"

'Oh no.' Hope grumbled in his head. He knew that voice too.

Snowe came up from behind Serah, placing a hand on her slender shoulder. "Well if it isn't little Hope."

"Little?" Hope snapped. "I'm as tall as you!" And proud he was to be as tall as Snowe. He wasn't short any more, he could actually meet Lightning's eyes.

"Oooo, touchy, touchy." Snowe fained hurt. "Little Hope is a man now." He reached out and ruffled Hope's perfectly combed hair making it stick out messaly.

Hope angryly tried to flatted it. "I see you haven't changed. Still childish as ever. You know Light'll kill you before she lets you marry Serah."

Before Snowe could say anything, a gruff voice broke in. "Why, exactly, are all of you blocking the front door?"

Trying to not look like he was despratly trying to look over Snowe's shoulder, Hope caught sight of Lightning. She wasn't wearing anything special. Tight jeans and a black zip up shirt that seemed more like a vest then an actual shirt. Of course, she had a scowl on her face.

Snowe cocked an eyebrow. "Claire, that's not what you were."

Serah quickly elbowed him in the gut to cut him off. "Hope's here."

"Yeah." Lightning crossed her arms leaning on one leg. "I can see that."

Hope's heart rased suddenly feeling like he'd over dressed. "Ah, hey." He raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey?" Snowe spoke loudly. " 'Hey' is you're best line when she finally shows herself?"

Lightning shot the blond a glare, but spoke to Hope. "Hey."

And that was the end of their convertation. Neither one could think of anything they deemed 'good' to say.

Serah and Snowe stood between them awkwardly. "Well." Serah finally spoke up. "You guys are going to the new market they just opened, right?" She moved to stand behind her sister. "You better get going then before it get's too bussy." She gently pushed on Lightning's back. "Snowe and I will hold down the fort here."

Lightning stood before Hope, not because of Serah's pushing, but simply of her own will. "Don't you two have your own 'fort' to hold down?"

"Don't focus so much on us, Claire. You're suppose to focus on your date." Snowe jeered.

Lightning's quick movement caused Snowe to flintch, but she was mearly going for the door handle. "We'll be going." She stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

Without saying anything to him, Lightning walked right past Hope in the direction of their destination.

Before racing after her, Hope swore he heard Snowe say something about Claire having changed her clothes agian.


	3. Chapter 3

The two walked side by side in silence. Most people would have thought this 'wrong' or awkward, but to them, this was totally normal. When they'd spent time together in the past, they'd simply sat in each other's company or Lightning was training either herself or Hope. Silence was their thing you could say.

'Still' Hope thought to himself. 'Maybe I should say something. Silence was what we did when we were just friends. Though, are we even more then that now?' He glanced over to Lightning. She didn't seem to intent on talking, but she never really did. 'Maybe she's waiting for me to start a convertation? No, not Light, if she wanted to talk she'd talk.'

The closer they got to the newly set-up market, the loud noises coming from it were almost deafaning. Lightning 'tsk'ed. "Why are they getting exited over this? It's just another market."

"It's not really just 'another market'." Hope told her. "They're letting non-licenced venders show off their wares. People who can't affored or get a licence, it's kind of like a dream come true for them." He immideatly felt stupid for saying the last line.

"Dreams, as you call it, come true because you work hard, not because the goverment gives it to you." Lightning had to slow her pace once they reached the crowd and Hope coud see it on her face that she was annoyed. Well, she always looked annoyed, but this was actual annoyance.

Hope half smiled at her. "Not everyone's as strong as you, Light."

She cocked a pink eyebrow. "Have you not acheaved your 'dream' as well?"

Of course he had, and then some, but it was all thanks to Lightning's hard work."Still, I had you."

"I thought I beat that self-doubt out of you."

Hope simply chuckled softly.

"Light, check this out." Hope waved Lightning over to the stall he was looking at. "Look at the details of the carvings."

Lightning glanced down at what Hope was refering to. The owner of the stall had what appeared to be hand carved ancient symbols into sword and dagger sheths.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms resting her weight on her hip. "It's decrative, I'll give it that, but it's impractical. Why would you use a weapon that belonged to such a sheth? Not only that, but you'd ruin the sheth if you used it."

The shop owner seemed taken back. "It's not ment to actually be used. It's a decrative piece."

"If you're going to make something decrative, why use a weapon? They're not for decoration."

Hope laughed grabbing Lightning by the arm. "Come on, Light, let's go over here."

"If you insist." Lightning was obviusly bored.

This 'date' was turning out to be a big flop. Every stall they went to, Lightning had something to say. Hope knew before hand she'd state her opinion, he just didn't think she'd dislike everything. She didn't seem at all interested in the market.

"Hey." Lightning tapping him on the shoulder startled him slightly. "It's about time for lunch, let's stop somewhere."

"Yeah, sure." Hope smiled at her. "There should be some places over there."

"You can smell the food from here."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Get ready for the most cliched thing ever! At least Hope knows it's cliche. This chapter and the next will make you either groan or laugh.

They had settled on a noodle 'resturant', mostly because it was the first place that wasn't as busy as the rest. The shop owners had set up tables and make-shift chairs for the diners to sit at.

Lightning snapped her chopsticks apart before digging into her steaming noodles. Unlike most people, Lightning didn't bother to blow on hers, she simply placed it in her mouth actually very afeminitly.

Hope couldn't help but watch her. Sure, he'd seen her eat several times, but it was still enchanting. Her lips, her hands, the way she didn't seem to lean over her bowl when she ate, everything about Lightning was different.

His gaze didn't go unnoticed. "Are you going to stare at me or actually eat?"

"Oh, ah, sorry." Hope quickly shoved noodles into his mouth. "Hot." He obviusly pointed out. He reached for his water only to knock it over. The clear liquid spred across the wooden surface.

Both watched the water, Lightning simply picking up her bowl when it got too close. "Nice." She spoke off-handedly.

The burning in his mouth was nothing compared to the burning on his face. Did he really have to make a fool of himself infront of Lightning today of all days?

Lightning pushed her untouched water towards him. "Have mine."

"Ah, no, that's okay, I'll just get another one. I mean, that's yours and all."

"I offered it, didn't I?"

Hope nodded excepting. The contrast of the coolness did feel good in his mouth.

When Lightning made a move to stand, Hope imediatly stopped her. "No, it's okay, I'll get you more water, I mean, it's my fault yours is gone."

She studied him for a moment before waving him away.

Hope sighed heavily to himself once he retreaved Lightning's water. This date was the most cliched thing he'd ever been apart of. Could it get any worse?

"Hi." A bubbaly voice spoke up.

Hope looked to his side to find a girl he didn't know standing there. "Ah, hi." He cocked an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I just happened to see you and, well, I think you're super handsom."

"Oh, ah, thanks, but I'm with someone."

"Yeah, I know, I saw you with her, but." She gestured with her head. "She seems to have found someone new."

Hope quickly whipped his head to their table. A musculer man was sitting across from her. He was talking and she was staring blankly at him.

'Woah' Hope thought. 'Talk about the king of cliches'.

"It's probably for the best anyway. Guys like you should be with cute girls, like me, not grumpy girls like her."

"Light's cute!" Hope blurted. "I, I have to go."

Leaving the unnamed girl behind, Hope quickly walked back to Light.


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning's blue eyes shifted to the side as she watched Hope return. She'd seen what Hope had been doing while she was stuck here. "Look, meat head, as I told you, I'm with someone and he's back now." She waved her hand. "So go away."

Muscles turned to face Hope. "This pip squeek? He's tiny." He flexed his right bicept. "Real women need real men, not little boys."

Hope gritted his teeth. "Whether I'm a real man or not, she's with me, and we're trying to eat here."

"It's cute when little boys try to act like men." He went to pat Hope on the head, but he easily dodged.

"Can you please leave? I'd rather not make a scene here."

"The only scene that's going to happen is me courting you away."

Hope sighed. "I highly doubt you're going to court me anywhere. Do you even know what 'courting' means?"

Muscles grabbed Hope by his shirt coller. "You calling me stupid?"

"Considering you said you were going to court me instead of escort me, yes." Making fun of the man's intelagence, if you could call it that, wasn't actually helping, but the words just kept slipping out.

"You can talk smart all you want, but it aen't ganna help you when I do this." Muscles reared his arm back. It was obviuse where this was going.

Before he could even swing it, Lightning snatched his wrist and twisted his arm behind him. "Your voice is hurting my ears." In her own right, Lightning was strong, but given this man's size, he would be stronger so she needed to use both of her hands to control his one. "How about you let him go now so that we may finishs our noodles before they go sogy."

Surprised by, well everything the pink haird woman had done, Muscles released Hope. "This isn't worth my time, anyways."

Lightning pulled her hands back freeing Muscles' arm. "Nor mine." She stepped aside. "Now go, before the idea of hitting you gets more appealing."

Holding his head high, and acting as if he wasn't intimidated by a woman, Muscles marched off.

'Don't feel bad.' Hope thought. 'She intimidates me too.'

Lightning glared at his back for a moment before turning to Hope. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Seeing as how you saved me." AGAIN "No." Hope forced a smile. "I've got your water."

"Good." She took it. "Dealing with men like him is worse then dealing with Snowe, and he gives me bad enough headaches." After taking a deep drink, Lightning returned to her seat.

Hope hesitated. "You didn't really have to do that." When she looked at him with cold eyes, he quickly added. "It's not that I don't apreciate your help, but I can handle myself." He wasn't 14 any more and he needed to make it clear to her so that she understood so she'd see him as an adult, a love interest, not a little brother.

"He was going to court you." She spoke eating a mouth full of noodles. "I couldn't let him do that."

Did she just crack a joke?

"Now hurry up and eat so we can get out of here."

"R..right!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning studied Hope from the corner of her eye as they walked back to her house. The air around him seemed depressed. Sure this 'date' was really boring and she'd rather never do it again, but she had enjoyed his company, she always did. So why was he so down?

'Perhaps he'd rather spend time with that girl'. Thinking back to the restaurant incident pissed her off. It would make more sence for someone like Hope to date a girl like her. When they were together for that short time, it looked natural, it fit. Cute Hope with a cute girl, it really did make sence, plus, she was probably closer in age to him. 'She could give him so much more then me.' Lightning pondered this. 'And yet he choses me.'

'Maybe he didn't want to be rude and ditch you.' A nagging voice spoke in the back of her mind. 'He did ask you out after all.'

Was that it?

"Hope!" Her voice came out snappyer then she ment.

"Hmm?" Hope stopped walking to face her. "Something wrong?"

"If you want to go back and find that girl again, I wouldn't hold it against you."

He cocked his head. "What girl?"

"The girl from the restaurant." She yelled.

"Girl from the...Oh! Her." Hope laughed. "Why would I want to go do that? I have you." He didn't mean for the last part to slip out.

Lightning stared at him as if her gaze could make him change his mind. "I don't understand you at all."

"Huh? What'd you mean? I asked you out because I wanted to go out with you." Did Lightning not take his date request seriusly? Is thay why she said yes?

They stood in an awkward silence.

Hope scratched the back of his head, he had to know. "Light, did you say 'yes' because you wanted to go on a date with me or were you just humoring me?"

"That's a stupid quesiton." Lightning snorted. "When have I ever humored you?"

"Well, never, but." He stopped. If she wasn't humoring him then why was she trying to get rid of him?

Lightning 'tsk'ed looking away. "Why the hell did you ask me out anyway?"

Hope flintched, that kinda hurt. "I really like you, Light and I wanted to do something...I don't know...special with you. Going out on dates is what two people do, isn't it? That's what Serah and Snowe do."

"We were fine the way we were."

"Oh." Hope could feel his heart crush. "I see."

So they really were just friends then. Lightning didn't see him as anything but. His love was really one sided after all.

"I'm, I'm sorry I wasted your time then." He was 19 and he was not going to cry. No way, no how. "I guess I'll go then so I don't waste any more of it."

"Now wait a minute." Lightning grabbed his arm. "Aren't you going to walk me home? That is how a date finishes, isn't it?"

Hope was more then a little confused. "But I thought."

"Don't leave things unfinished."

"R...right."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This one I'm not sure if I'm happy with or not. I struggled with how to get from the market to the house. Eventually I came up with this and I guess I'm sticking with it. The next chapter will be the last

The walk back to Lightning's place was a silent and awkward one and the whole time, the only thing Hope could think about was how dumb of an idea it was to ask Lightning on a date.

'Why would Light even be interested in a guy like me? She's so amazing and she deserves a guy just as amazing.' Hope's shoulders slouched. 'And I'll never be that guy'.

"Hey!" Lightning's voice cutting into his thoughts caused Hope to jump. "You're lagging behind."

He was?

Lightning had marched herself at least a yard ahead of Hope and was now waiting impatintly with her arms crossed.

Crap! Hope jogged to catch up with her. How the hell did that happen? "S...sorry."

Lightning raised a pink eyebrow. "Just pay attention."

Hope smiled. Hearing her say that felt like the old days and he felt a bit better.

Dispite how badly the date was going, Hope still didn't want it to end. He loved just being with Lightning so when her house came into view, he was sad to see it.

Awkward didn't even come close to the feeling in the air as they stood on the front step.

'Oh look, another cliche.' Hope thought. 'Though I don't think this is going to end in a kiss.'

"Well, that wasn't the greatest idea I've ever had." Hope tried to laugh it off, but it fell flat.

"No, it wasn't." Lightning bluntly agreed.

Hope scratched the back of his head. "I, ah, guess I'll see you later."

"I'm sure."

When Hope turned to go, the front door burst open and Snowe was standing there. "You've got to be kidding me! That's how you're ending your date?"

"Snowe!" Serah was right behind him. "You ruined it."

Lightning's glare screamed 'I'm so going to punch you'. "What are you two doing?"

Snowe laughed. "Not a thing, Claire."

"Yup." Serah smiled sweetly. "We just happened to be leaving while you two were coming."

Was that really the lie they were going to go with?

Hope pointed towards the thrown open door. "Didn't you just say."

"Oh Hope." Snowe drapped his arm around his shoulders. "You keep paying attention to me, you're going to make Sister feel neglected."

"She/I'm not your sister." Hope and Lightning said at the same time.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Okay." Serah clapped her hands together. "Snowe, weren't we going somewhere?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." He gave Hope a shove towards Lightning who instinctively caught him. "See you two later." He took Serah's hand and they were off.

"I'm not doing that." Lightning said blankly.

"Doing what?" Hope asked still in Lightning's arms.

"Nothing." She pushed Hope away entering her house.

She hadn't closed the door.

'Is she inviting me in?' Hope wasn't sure.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, ah, yes, sorry." Hope closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**The final chapter is finally up! Ugh, I'm never doing this again! I love you Lightning, but you're just too damn hard to write. There are some spots I love, some I like, and some I'm not so sure about. None the less, I hope this ending makes sence and leaves you at least content.**

Hope sat on Lightning's couch, his elbows on his knees, and his head resting in his hands. This day was a mixture of pure joy and pure hell.

Joy in the fact that he got to spend all day with Lightning, but hell in the fact that she didn't like him back.

Something cold and slightly wet touched the side of his head. "Here."

Hope looked up to see Lightning offering him a can of beer. His eyes went to the can then back to her. He was underage.

"I won't tell if you don't."

"Thanks." Hope took it.

Lightning flopped down beside him and cracked her beer open. "Today was different."

"Yeah, no kidding." Hope leaned back bumping their knees together.

She rested her arm on the back of the couch, behind Hope's shoulders.

"Hey, Light, can I ask you something?"

"Never asked for permission before."

"Do, don't you get lonley living in your house by yourself?"

Lightning paused, the beer inches from her lips. "I never really thought about it. I'm busy, so, no I guess." She peered curiusly at him. "Why?"

"N...no reason." Hope felt a tint of blush on his cheeks. Living with Lightning would be a dream come true. "Can I ask you another question?"

When she didn't respond, he took that as the okay.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I dragged you to the market, where it was obvius you were bored, it's partially my fault that dumb meat head bothered you, and I wasted your precious time, almost your whole day." He rolled the unopened beer between his hands. "I'd be mad at me."

"Why did you drag me out, anyway?"

"I already told you, I really like yoy."

"Yeah, I knew that." Lightning moved to sit sideways on the couch so she could face Hope. "I just don't get why you felt the need to go out on a date."

How was she not understanding him?

"I love you, Light and." It was now or never. "And I was hoping you'd, you'd be my girl...friend."

"I thought that's what I was."

At first Hope didn't believe her, but she looked so serius. "Wait, back up, I don't mean to condescend you, but, I ment girlfriend as in."

"I know what you ment." Lightning snapped.

"Then, what did YOU mean?" He pointed without realizing it.

"I didn't think it needed to be said. I thought you already knew I loved you. I thought it was just a silent agreement that that's what we were."

Hope was speachless for a moment. Light loved him? How was he suppose to know that? "Wait." His voice came back. "Earlier you said things were fine the way they were."

"And they are. I thought we were just fine hanging around my place. I don't see why we HAVE to go out on dates, it's not really either of our thing."

"Oh...I thought, when you said that, you wanted us to be just friends." Hope couldn't surpress the smile coming to his face. It was a relief to know that wasn't the case.

However...

"Hold on a second, you were trying to shove me off on that girl from the market."

"Ah, that." Lightning tapped her fingers on her knee. "When I saw you two together, it looked more natural for you to be with a cute, girl and if she made you happy then."

"I think you're adorable." Hope said aloud not realizing he had.

Lightning smiled slightly. "If that's how you feel, then you're not going to try and drag me out on more useless dates, right?"

Instead of vocaly answering, Hope went in for a kiss smashing their foreheads together in a painful 'thunk'. At least their lips met...kind of.

Hope pulled back, hissing in pain. "Sorry, that wasn't my best idea."

"You're not suppose to go in that fast or that hard." Lightning seemed unfazed by the head butt.

"Yeah, I suck."

"But you're adorable when you suck." She leaned in and kissed him with perfect form.

**A cliche date would not be complete without a cliche bad kiss. It wasn't till after I starting writing this that the only thing that would have made this any more cliche, would have been if they went to an amusement park and road the ferris wheel.**


End file.
